


Timey-Whimey

by Rach4040



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, chapters should bet longer as well, i just wrote this on a whim but well. here ya go, kinda self indulgent, tags and warnings will be updated as i write, this might get darkes over time tbh but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: A new regeneration of The Doctor and the mess he gets into after picking up some human companions. Eight stories of eight companions over time.





	Timey-Whimey

**Author's Note:**

> about DW: basically the doctor is a centurly old alien that has a love for humans and picks up human companions every once in a while and they travel through space and time in a spaceship called the TARDIS (maybe check out wikipedia instead its gonna be a better explanation. or maybe just watch dw winkwink)

First it was bright light and heat, then, an instant later. A mechanic kind of wheezing sound, growing loud and then quiet and then loud and then quiet and then loud. And so on. Ah, yes. The TARDIS. Marvellous, albeit a bit moody sometimes.

He looked around, eyes now open and adjusting. Eyes! Nice feature. Hands? He lifted his arms, inspecting his hands briefly. Long fingers, slightly tan. Hands. Good. Wonderful!

Whirling around, he approached the control panel, loosing his footing for a second in his haste and catching himself on the warm metal of the control panel. Warmth was pulsating through it like breathing, a heartbeat. A soothing rhythm. Soothing his racing thoughts, from golden lights and space and time and hands and timelords and eyes and the essence of the universe and regeneration and faces and-

Faces. Face. Yes, that’s what he wanted to do! “Well now. Let’s see what we’re dealing with,” he said, more so to himself than to someone else. He glided one of his hands over the control panel, gently, then pulled out a mirror from the chaos of equipment ( _hey, there was that spoon he’d been looking for!_ ), then looked inside.

“Oooh. Handsome devil,” he exclaimed. Back at him looked a young face, maybe younger than he’d ever looked. Which was ironic. He’d never been older, after all. How old was he now? He’d really lost count by his tenth or eleventh regeneration. Age. Strange concept, really. He never quite got it. Maybe just because of his situation, though. Many civilisations held such things as age in high regards. Humans, for example. They had a whole ritual. Kind of cute, though. Some time ago, couple centuries maybe, one of his friends had made him celebrate his birthday like the humans did. Good day, great memory.

He tilted his face from side to side. He looked very much a child, a decade and a half in human age and human time maybe. Soft cheeks, slightly rounded nose, long neck, tan skin. Platinum blonde hair with dark roots showing. Coloured hair! That was new! Exciting! He took a strand of hair between his fingers, testing the texture. Still strong. Then again this hair was somewhat naturally unnaturally coloured. Interesting. He’d have to look into that.

After another moment or so of looking at himself in the mirror he noticed something else in the reflection. Some _one_ else, in fact. He whirled around again. “Now. Who might you be?” His mind was still muddled, particles having just rearranged themselves into a new constellation. “And where might you have come from?”

“Doctor? Don’t you remember me?” The other asked, taking a tentative step towards him.

The Doctor, yes. That was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for checking this out, i tried to adjust my writing style a bit for this but idk if it worked?  
> anyways, come talk to me on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!  
> (realistically speaking someones probably gotta give me a motivational kick from time to time bc im Not Good at chaptered fics if im being honest. but im trying my best!)


End file.
